Resown Together
by MissPompeiiWoleese
Summary: Four years after the Second Wizarding War, Hermione Granger finds herself struggling between what is right and what is easy. When the man she loves is engaged to another, beautiful woman, Hermione can't understand her feelings, nor does she know what to do. IN-PROGRESS! Rated M. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The morning sunshine leaked through the open curtains of Hermione's small apartment. As she pulled the covers up over her naked body she yawned, making a cute sound that stirred the man beside her. The sun reflected off his pale skin then once it reached his eyes he groaned, flipping over. Hermione laughed lightly then ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"Morning," she murmured quietly.

Draco Malfoy opened up one eye and looked up at her. Her neck was covered in love bites from their previous night together. He couldn't but help grin and feel proud of himself. Because he couldn't be seen with her in public, this was how he proved that she was his.

"Hello dear." Draco said. He grabbed ahold of her wrist then pulled her on top of him, causing Hermione to giggle. She pressed her naked form onto him teasingly. "Mhm, somebody is eager."

"No," she bit her lip; Draco knew it was on purpose. He had made the mistake of telling her it looked incredibly sexy, Hermione hadn't stopped since. "I have work, I'm just being a minx."

"A _minx_?" he made a sour face.

"Your choice of words." Hermione sighed then tried to sit up.

"Come on," Draco muttered, pulling her back onto him. "You know I was only joking dear." He wrapped an arm around her and turned so she was nuzzled into his side. "Let's just lay here for a few more minutes."

She sighed again. "You know, any woman would fall for that, but I'm smart enough to know that that means you want to go back to sleep, regardless of the time."

Draco chuckled as he pulled the blankets back up, letting his eyes close. "You know me too well."

"Yes, well," Hermione looked over at the alarm clock. "Not all of us get the fortunates of sleeping in, you twat."

"I'm offended by that Granger!" he growled halfheartedly at her; Draco was a really bad influence.

"You should be, because I meant it." Hermione weaseled out of his grip and got up to wrap her nightgown around her. She flicked her messy hair behind her shoulders then strode into the bathroom. She reached for her toothbrush, slapped some toothpaste onto it and brushed her teeth at the same time of digging into her make-up bag. Once Hermione had finished brushing her teeth, which took a few minutes, she applied her make-up which Draco had demanded her to get a few weeks after they started to see each other. Hermione would admit that it wasn't the worst thing on the planet but she struck a deal with him that she'd only wear natural – not like those girls you see on the streets at one in the morning looking for a shag.

"Eurgh, why do you even have to get up so early to work? You don't even need to leave the apartment!" Hermione heard Draco groan as he pulled himself off the bed. That part was true, usually Hermione worked at home on her laptop, although sometimes she visited the library, or the park, or the bakery around the corner.

Hermione was a writer and had just got her first book published. Surprisingly people had liked it – okay so maybe it went viral over the course of a few days, but Hermione didn't like to brag – and she was offered an interview on a muggle television show. Gratefully, she accepted the off.

"I'm having an interview today, I told you this last week, Draco." Hermione blushed as he walked into the bathroom still naked.

She didn't know why but she just wasn't comfortable with him walking around wearing nothing, despite the fact that they made love nearly every day of the week. Hermione thought it was weird to put it that way. How could they be making love if his heart was somebody else's? At the beginning of this relationship, or whatever the heck you want to call it, Hermione swore to herself that she wouldn't fall for him. That it'd be a no strings attached, Friends with Benefits type of thing. But each day she just grew more and more vulnerable. Her feelings for him were more than just something like a crush. It was a lot more than that.

It was almost as if she was in love with him. Though, that couldn't possibly be right, nor true, he was due to get married in just two weeks. The thought of Draco being married hurt Hermione incredibly. Because she knew that they could not carry on like this forever.

In the beginning she constantly told herself that this was just to stimulate her. But it wasn't just that. It was other things too. Draco helped her get through her break up with Ron, he distracted her. He spent money on her, he came home to her every week with a new gift. Mostly they were a bouquet of flowers but sometimes he surprised her. Like once he had hidden a small box underneath her pillow that had a beautiful pearl necklace. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what Draco did for his fiancée, Monique. If he gave Hermione presents like these then what would Monique be met with? A new car? A puppy?

Sometimes Hermione just wanted to snap at Draco and order him to break up with Monique. But every time he tried he got this sad look in his eyes which broke Hermione's heart into a million pieces. She knew that look, it meant that Draco loved Monique more than he did Hermione – if he loved her at all. He had countered though, he told her that he was going to do it that day. That they could out their relationship and show the world how much he adored her.

But of course, that never happened.

"Oh, must have forgotten." Draco said suddenly which snapped Hermione out of her thoughts.

_I told you four times, _she murmured in her mind.

Draco turned on the shower taps then got in, sighing contentedly. "Aren't you having a shower?"

"Draco you've already made me half an hour late, I don't have time, I'll have to tonight, or when I get home." She replied. Her hands went to her bushy hair and she did it up in a tight bun. Hermione spun around away from the mirror to look at him in the shower. "Will you come by tonight?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not tonight love, Monique's parents have invited me around for dinner and I promised I wouldn't miss it." Draco told Hermione. She watched him reach down for the shampoo and he begun to massage it through his drenched hair.

"Okay." Hermione nodded. "Well you know where the keys are. Come by any time."

"Will do."

He blew her a kiss as she exited the bathroom and went back to her room. One would question why Draco hadn't already gotten a key for this apartment, given the fact that they had been sleeping with each other for a few months now. Hermione did insist on getting another key made for the apartment but Draco always argued with, 'Monique would wonder why it would be on my key ring.' Or 'I can just use my wand.' In the end she just dropped the matter. There was no point in trying to persuade him. When Draco made up his mind it was a final decision.

She pulled out a white shirt along with a thin grey cardigan and a navy skirt. Hermione pulled on a pair of black wedged heels – Draco had bought them for her, obviously – then grabbed her bag that had all her folders in it and left the apartment, leaving Draco by himself.

**!**

"Why hello if you have just joined us," the interviewer, Daphne she was called, said to the camera. "Today we are here with the amazing Hermione Granger, the author of the new book Redemption Blues." Her curling blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders perfectly and it showed off her flawless face. Even though she had a long nose the colour of her eyes made everything else melt away. They were an astonishing grey like colour and it had types of spokes. Everything about this woman made Hermione want to smack her. But to her defense, she was wearing _way _too much make-up. You could practically see the reflection of the cameras in her foundation. "Tell us, Miss Granger. What is this fantastic book about?"

"Well," Hermione began, looking at the cover of her own book. "It's about a young woman called Aneira. She had recently broken up with her boyfriend that she was truly in love with. Aneira falls into a state of depression and anxiety when one lucky day she ran into a man with similar problems. His wife had just died in an accident.

"They begin to help each other with their problems, they open up, just like a flower does." Hermione pressed on, looking directly into the camera. The fact that this was a live show interview put her on nerve, but she could handle it. "And eventually they find that they're really in love. They spend a beautiful few months together until he announces that he has to go away for a year on a business trip.

"At first Aneira was quite happy for him but then realized the fact that it was on the other side of the world and she won't be able to go with him. But after finally deciding they choose to do a long distance relationship…" the crowd 'awes'. "…well, one drink too many for Aneira she finds that she has fallen pregnant with a stranger." Hermione looks at Daphne. "And the rest of the book will not be spoiled. If you want to know more you'll have to read it."

The director cues for the ad break and a siren goes off. A bunch of make-up artists rush over to Daphne to cover a spot that had shown. A young girl who look only sixteen walks over to Hermione hesitantly. She had a beautiful wad of long red hair that was pulled back into a slick ponytail. The freckles on her face were unmissable but they showed off her light complexion. On the yellow tee-shirt she was wearing there was a badge pinned on that said, 'I'm new. My name is Cassie.' "Miss Granger?" she asked quietly.

Hermione looked over at Cassie, surprised that she said anything. "Yes?"

"I was asked to come by and fix your make-up? Or to see if you need anything?" Cassie murmured quietly.

Hermione looked at her sympathetically. "No thank you, Cassie. I am right thanks."

"Oh…okay." Cassie turned after looking at Hermione strangely then walked away.

Hermione heard a loud throat being cleared. She turned around to see Daphne hovering over her with a completely fake but dazzling smile. "Thank you very much Miss Granger for joining us today." She said, extending a hand.

"Thank you for having me." Hermione replied sweetly as she shook Daphne's hand and got up. An assistant director showed Hermione the way out of the studio and downstairs. Hermione knew the way but she didn't argue when she insisted. She bid Hermione goodbye once they reached the ground floor then disappeared off back up the elevator. Hermione walked out of the room, her shoes clicking with every step she took. She was starting to walk down the street when she heard a young girl's voice a few paces behind her.

Cassie from before was running down the street with her red hair flicking around. When she finally caught up to Hermione she bent over, clutching her ribs. "I hate running." Cassie murmured then looked up. "Um, I was wondering if you could give me your autograph. I read your book a few weeks ago and since then all I have wanted is to just see you. When I heard that you were going to be interviewed I automatically signed up for the job to work there."

Hermione had no clue why Cassie was telling her this but she grinned brightly. "Well I'm very honoured." Hermione said happily. "Just let me get a pen." She searched through her handbag then finally dug out a blue pen. Cassie handed over the book of Redemption Blues in her hands and Hermione signed it, 'with love, Hermione Granger.' Cassie squealed in excitement then grin as she took the book.

"Thank you so much, Miss Granger!"

"Please, call me Hermione. Miss Granger is my mother." Hermione laughed.

"Oh well … thank you, _Hermione_."

Hermione looked down at her watch and slapped her forehead. "Oh no I'm late! Um, sorry, Cassie, I've got to go."

"That's alright, just thanks for the autograph."

She smiled weakly at Cassie before disappearing down an old alleyway and then disapparating.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow, I head to sleep just for six hours and when I wake up there are some lovely reviews for me. I'd like to thank Squidchan who was my first reviewer and left me some kind words of advice. Anyway, onto the next chapter! Please review guys, I love to hear what you all have to say J**

Lunch at the Burrow was a regular thing. Mrs Weasley began the habit by cooking a large roast every Sunday a few weeks after the war. Soon more members of the family begun to arrive and have lunch as well. Hermione loved going for lunch with the Weasley's and spending time with practically her family. After Ron and Hermione had broken up she stopped coming for lunch because it was too awkward and it hurt her to see Ron. Thankfully though, Draco talked her back into going. "You can't avoid your family forever." He had said. And at that point, Hermione knew the Weasley's were a part of her. She couldn't just up and leave because of some break-up with her best friend.

Hermione arrived at the Burrow a little before one o'clock. She walked in through the front door and was greeted by a huge hug that nearly knocked her over. Ginny pulled back with a grin. "So? How did it go?!" she demanded happily.

Hermione smiled at Ginny. "I think it went well, I was little nervous, I'll admit that."

"I bet that you did fine. Come on, Mum has been rambling on about your whereabouts for the past half an hour," Ginny said as she took Hermione's hand and lead her into the backyard. "Just say that the interview ran late. And then after lunch you can tell me the reason you're late."

"Why can't I be late?" Hermione arched her eyebrow. "What's the big deal? I'm late because I'm late, that's all."

Ginny laughed at this then scoffed. "Hermione Granger, the entire however many years I've known you, you've never been late. For _anything_."

"That's not true!" Hermione countered, flustering.

"Oh, _sure_."

Hermione blushed then scowled. "Let's hurry up, I'm hungry."

"Okay, okay." Ginny continued to walk then they arrived outside.

In the middle of the patchy green yard there sat two long tables which was covered in a checkered blanket, food and the family whom sat around it. "Hermione! There you are!" Mrs. Weasley announced, bustling over. "I was beginning to worry you weren't coming." She said as she kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Of course not, Molly." Hermione smiled brightly then took a seat next to Teddy.

"Hello Aunt Mione!" he exclaims happily, some food on his face. Teddy referred everyone as his aunt or uncle, sometimes Hermione saw herself as Teddy's aunty. When Harry and Ginny weren't looking after him Hermione usually did. She loved Teddy and Teddy loved her.

"Hello Teddy, how are you today?" Hermione asked him as she grabbed a plate of chicken and some vegetables.

"I'm fantastic!" Teddy grins broadly and Hermione laughs.

"Come here you." Hermione grabbed a clean napkin then cleaned up the mess around his face. "There, all better."

"So, Hermione," Molly's voice said. Hermione looked up at her. "How _was _the interview?"

Hermione smiled and grabbed the bowl of steaming potatoes. "I think it went quite well. She asked me a lot of questions about the book and how I came up with the idea. Although she was wearing too much make-up so I don't think it was very professional." Hermione admitted.

"Aha, how did you end up coming up with the idea?" Molly asked. Hermione hadn't noticed that the entire family was listening in on the conversation, why was it so intriguing?

She blushed. "I don't quite know. It just popped into my head I think."

"Oh, ok." There was something in the tone of Molly's voice. Like she didn't believe her. "Bill, how is Fleur doing?"

Hermione was glad that Mrs. Weasley had changed the subject, she didn't know why but she didn't really like to talk about things like her book to the family. Maybe it was because it reflected upon Hermione's personal life. Like how things were with Draco. There was definitely similarities between Hermione and Aneira. Hermione was having an affair with an engaged man, Aneira had a one-night stand while her boyfriend was away. Hermione loved to read, Aneira loved to paint. The main difference between them was that Aneira ended up fixing the problem. Hermione hadn't, she just let it continue and soon enough, she no longer had control.

"She is doing very well. She couldn't make it today because she had a meeting with some friends. Which reminds me," Bill dug into his cloak pocket and pulled out a piece of paper then toss it across the table. It landed right in front of Hermione. "That's for you, Hermione. Fleur wants you to come to the baby-shower. She said there was no need to buy a gift."

"Oh thank you very much. Tell her that I'll..." Hermione looked at the date of the baby shower. It was being held on the day of Draco's wedding. She frowned slightly then covered it up with a cough. "That I'll be there."

"Good to hear," Bill smiled at her.

Hermione tucked the invitation into her pocket then continued to eat her lunch.

**!**

"No, it's alright mum. Hermione and I will clean the dishes." Ginny said firmly. She stacked the dirty cutlery with a flick of her wand then flew them in the direction of the kitchen.

"As long as you don't mind, Hermione?" Molly asks.

"It's fine with me, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione smiled at her then followed Ginny into the kitchen. Hermione knew that Ginny had been seeking a one-on-one conversation with Hermione since she had arrived at the Burrow but for some reason Hermione wasn't trying to sneak away. For some reason all she wanted to do was just sit down and talk about herself and Draco. But that couldn't happen.

"Okay, spill." Ginny said immediately as soon as nobody but themselves were in the kitchen. "I want to know every detail. What colour hair does he have? Is he tall? A good kisser?"

"Wait- what are you talking about?" Hermione questioned Ginny.

"Oh come on, Hermione. You don't have to play dumb. I know you've got a boyfriend."

"Hold on, who said anything about a boyfriend?"

"I did. Now tell me _everything_."

Hermione let out a fake laugh. "Ginny I'm not seeing anybody. No matter how much you think I am, I'm not." She said firmly. "I just didn't sleep very well last night and I woke up late, that's all."

She could tell that Ginny didn't believe it. And Hermione wouldn't know what would happen if it weren't for Mrs. Weasley reminding them to get on with the dishes. Hermione flicked her wand in the direction of the dishes and they began to land in the sink, one by one. She turned on the tap, letting the sink fill up. Hermione looked down at her reflection in the water surface. She never liked what she saw, but this time, it was a lot more. She didn't like what was on the outside. This time it was what was on the inside she didn't like. Hermione needed a makeover, she needed a completely new look. But there was a problem. Hermione knew nothing about this.

Hermione didn't know how she could get some professional, or at least _decent _help without making it look to suspicious. If she told Ginny that she wanted to change her look then that would probably just confirm Ginny's suspicions of Hermione's "boyfriend". Even though Fleur had certainly changed over the years and she didn't get on Hermione's nerve so easily anymore, Hermione didn't think she could stand being criticized with _everything _she tried on. She sighed. Who else was there?

She suddenly had an idea of who when Hermione heard Harry's voice from upstairs. "Hermione! Could you help me for a moment?!"

Ginny shrugged at Hermione then continued on with the dishes as Hermione scaled the stairs. She found Harry in the Ginny's room. Teddy was sitting on Ginny's bed wearing only a nappy, sitting in the corner with his knees to his chest and his arms folded.

"He won't let me change him." Harry sighed when Hermione got to the door.

Teddy scowled and shook his head. Hermione stifled a laugh. "Because you'll see his _private _parts, Uncle Harry!" Hermione said in a cheery voice.

"Er okay?" Harry arched his eyebrow then Hermione shooed him out.

**!**

Hermione pulled out her mobile phone after she finished changing Teddy. "Be careful, Ted!" she said in a high pitched voice as he jumped the last two steps with a thud. He giggled, running off outside. She dialed the number of the studio who had interviewed her this morning.

"Hello?" said a male's voice.

"Um, hello, yes, this is Hermione Granger," she said to him. "I was wondering if I could talk to an employee of yours, her name is Ca-"

"-If you wish to talk to anybody you will have to talk to the manager." He cut Hermione off rudely.

"Well, then I wish to talk to the manager."

"I'm sorry, the manager is busy right now. Please leave a message."

Hermione sighed inwardly. "Could you please tell her to tell her employer, Cassie, to call me on this number?" Hermione left the number then hung up. Rude people these days, honestly.

"You okay Hermione?" George asked when he walked past.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine, thanks George." She smiled at him.

He smiled back then went upstairs as she walked outside. Harry, Ron, Bill and Ginny were playing Quidditch. Teddy was sitting on the stone steps with Molly, looking up in awe. "Someday I'm going to be as goodest as Uncle Harry!" he said excitedly.

"Don't you mean good, Teddy?" Hermione asked with a smile. She leant against the doorway with her arms folded.

"No I mean goodest!" he nodded.

"Oh, what does goodest mean? I didn't know it was a word."

"It's like good, but better!" he said simply. Moly chuckled to herself.

"Why don't you try the word amazing? Or fantastic? Or extraordinary?" Hermione suggested.

Teddy bit his lip. "What was the last one?"

"Extraordinary?"

"Yeah, I like that."

Hermione smiled down at him then ruffled his hair. Teddy swatted her hand away when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked down at the number, it was Draco. Why would he be texting her? She got up and want around the side of the Burrow where no one was. As Hermione snapped open her phone she gasped as she read three words off it:

_Monique is dead._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: wow…okay when I posted the second chapter I was expecting maybe an extra one or two reviews…you guys gave me eleven more than I predicted. I'm literally so happy, thank you guys so much for all your kind words, your thoughts and your advice, it really has helped me a lot. This is a short chapter but my word document has expired and I'm finding it hard to write on other sources without be interrupted or anything.**

A month had passed since Monique's death. Hermione made constant visits to Draco's place whenever his mother wasn't home. All Draco had done was sit about the house, gorging himself on alcohol until he passed out, then he'd do it again. The best improvement he made was making it from his bedroom, the bathroom and into the library. Hermione was very concerned and she didn't at all feel happy that Monique was dead. She actually preferred it when Draco was in love with someone alive and was happy. Anything other than this.

To put more stress on Hermione, Draco was supposed to return to work in just two days. If he didn't show up he'd get fired and she knew that he worked his butt off to get to where he was in the ministry right now. And to top off the ice cream sundae that was Hermione's crappy life, she had been offered another interview on the day Draco returns to work. Crap.

Hermione's phone buzzed in her pocket as she was changing Draco's bedsheets – he had spilt a drink on them which made her angry because she already told him not to drink in his room. She answered the phone with a large breath, expecting to hear Harry given that it was his number but instead she heard-

"Ginny?"  
"Hermione! There you are! I've been trying to talk to you for nearly an hour but this stupid cell thingy doesn't work." Ginny groaned.

She laughed slightly. "Why didn't you ask Harry how to use it?"

"Because he doesn't know I've got it, duh." Ginny retorted and sighed. "Look, I know that you sent an owl saying that everything is fine with you but, well you missed Fleur's babyshower – it wasn't any good anyway – and two lunch's at the Burrow. I mean the last time it was like this you had broken up with Ron, and quite frankly, I'm worried."

"I've told you, Ginny. I really am fine. I've just been busy with my book and some other family issues." Hermione said, wincing for lying. "You don't need to check up on me." As Hermione said this Draco came stumbling into the bedroom and tripped on a pair of his shoes that were left in the middle of the room. "Draco- no!"

"Draco-? What?"

"Uh, call you later, Ginny!" Hermione hung up and threw her phone on the bed.

She went to Draco's side and helped him up. Draco groaned then laughed as he looked at his glass of gin. "Ha! Didn't spill my drink!" he slurred on his words.

"Far out Draco." She groaned and sat him down at the edge of the bed. Hermione flicked her wand in the direction of the clean sheets and they flew onto the bed properly. She then got rid of the dirty sheets and took Draco's glass out of his hand. "That's it. I'm over this, no more. You know, you should be glad that you even have me here to be helping you, Draco! If I wasn't here then this entire mansion would be covered in vomit and dirty clothing!"

"No, you're only here because Monique's dead and you think that you can be with me!" he countered angrily, still slurring on his words.

Hermione flustered and narrowed her eyebrows. "How dare you say that, Draco?! I come here because I care about _you _and when you care about someone you HELP THEM!" She yelled at him, close to his face.

"You say you care about me, then why isn't she here?!" Draco demanded. "Bring her back, Hermione. I can't do it alone." He brings his hands to his face and Hermione heard him sob. She calmed herself down then sat down next to him slowly. She put an arm around him awkwardly and he hugged her back almost immediately.

"I can't Draco," she murmured, playing with his locks of blonde hair. "But I can help you through this…if you just stop pushing me away.

"I-I'm sorry." He sobbed into her shoulder.

"And if you stop crying."

Draco wiped his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Sorry..." he murmur then conjured up a box of tissues. He wiped his face, ridding of the tears. "It's stupid isn't it? Crying about something that isn't even here anymore."

"It's a little strange when you put it that way, Draco." Hermione admitted to him. "But then again, she was once here, so I guess that's why it causes so much pain."

Hermione saw Draco hesitate then he reached over and took her hand, his own hand shaking. "Don't leave me, Hermione. You're my best friend…you've helped me so much."

She shook her head, trying not to cry herself. "I won't leave you, Draco." Hermione whispered in a broken voice and her eyes filled with tears. She hugged him back tightly, just letting the tears fall from her eyes.

**!**

Ginny stood in the lounge room of her house in Godric's Hollow. Draco? Why would Hermione say his name? Was she with Draco? And if so, why? Or perhaps Ginny heard her wrong? No. She possibly couldn't have. But it was mental to think that Hermione would want anything remotely civil to do with him.

Harry walked into the room suddenly. He narrowed his eyebrows. "Who are you calling, Ginny?"

"Uh…Hermione." She said rather hesitantly.

"And might I ask why you're using a cell phone for that?" Harry asked curiously. "Not that I mind, I'm just wondering."

Ginny looked at him, contemplating whether she should tell him or not. Was this something to worry about? Hermione would have told Ginny if it wasn't important, but she hadn't. So it meant the opposite. "Uh…Harry can you keep a secret?"

Harry nearly scoffed. "Of course I can." He neared her, taking her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Well I don't know if anything is _wrong _but I'm concerned." She admitted.

"Go on." Harry urged her.

"I decided to call Hermione because we've all been so worried about her," Ginny nodded. "And she sounded distressed. And just as she said that she was busy with her book and had family issues she said…said Draco's name."

"As in…Malfoy?"

Ginny sighed with a roll of her eyes. "How many other Draco's do we know? Yes, Malfoy."

"So then what happened?"

"She said she had to go and hung up."

Harry looked at her for a moment. "So you're _certain _you heard her say Malfoy's name?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded again. "And she sounded worried about him too."

"Okay," Harry coughed. "What do you want to do about it?"

She bit her lip. "I…I don't know. Because If I confront her then she'll most likely deny it." Ginny told him and stood at the edge of the lit fire. "Maybe we should wait for any other signs?"

"Probably the best," Harry pecked her cheek. He knew it was best to agree with Ginny otherwise she'd argue with him and he didn't want that. But he didn't get how Ginny could hear 'Draco' being said from Hermione's mouth. Even though they had all pretty much sorted their problems there'd be no reason why Hermione would be on a first-name basis with him. E


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks guys for all of your lovely feedback! I really love hearing what you all have to say and your opinions on everything. But don't fret, it will get better, let's just hope that I get a new word document otherwise I may not be able to update ****_as _****much, which'll be horribly sad. This chapter is longer than the past two to make up for it. So I hope you enjoy. Anyway, onto the chapter! Please review!**

Hermione entered the library in the Malfoy Mansion. She saw Draco sitting on the couch, looking out the window. He'd been a lot better lately. He begun talking, going to work every day and he ate. But there were some days where he had a break down, and luckily, today wasn't it. She sat on the couch beside him and curled her feet under her.

"Afternoon." Draco smiled.

"How are you?" she asked as she handed him a mug of hot chocolate.

"I think today is a good day." He said and sipped his drink.

"That's good." Hermione nodded.

A few minutes of silence pursued when Draco broke it after finishing his drink.

"Hermione?"

A bit of hope flared up within her, she didn't know why though. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say, well, you've been so nice to me. You've helped me get through this, had faith in me. You didn't push me about us and I know you're probably waiting eagerly," Draco took her hand. "And for that, I thank you."

Hermione flushed as Draco kissed her hand then touched her cheek with the palm of his hand. "I would never push you into anything." She murmured quietly as her breath hitched.

"I know, and that's what makes you so amazing." Draco stroked her jaw line softly with his thumb. He dropped his hand as he heard the familiar sound of feet on the floor. Draco turned his head to the door and saw nothing. Hm. Odd.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Hermione asked curiously, hiding her pout.

"Yeah, sorry, just…nothing."

**!**

Eva, the Malfoy's house-elf, rushed down to the study on the ground floor. She got to the door wheezing and clutching her ribs.

"Whatever is the matter, Eva?" Narcissa said, standing up from her chair.

"It's Mr Malfoy madam." She gasped.

"What about Draco?" Narciss bent down to Eva's level. "You can tell me."

"I saw him – just then – with – a – girl –"Eva said in between breaths.

"Okay, just calm down and breathe," she said soothingly.

Eva nodded and fell on her bottom on the floor. She breathed heavily for a few moments then said, "They looked like … well … they definitely weren't studying books." Eva admitted. "Forgive my saying but isn't a bit early after her mistress' death?"

"Well, I'm very surprised at Draco's actions," Narcissa said astounded. She touched her chest and sat on her chair. "Eva, are you certain they looked…close?"

She nodded with a certainty. "I'm sure milady."

"Very well," Narcissa stood up and straightened her dress. "you may head back down to the kitchens, Eva. I will sort this out."

Narcissa scurried upstairs to the library to find Draco and Hermione sitting on the couch. She cleared her throat loud enough for them to hear. Draco turned to see his mother at the door.

"Hello," she said before he could say anything. "And whom is this?"

"Uh.." Draco looked at Hermione.

She got up hesitantly and smiled. Hermione walked to Narcissa then offered her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Narcissa remembered that name. Where had she known that name from? The papers, yes, but she couldn't help think that there was something….Hermione's sleeve rose up slightly and showed the 'mudblood' scar on her forearm. Narcissa gasped but turned it into a cough. She shook her hand.

"I'm Draco's friend, I've been helping him with all this." Hermione said a little too innocently.

"How very kind. Would you stay for some tea?"

"Oh no, thank you, I was just heading home." Hermione smiled weakly then looked at Draco. "I'll see you later. Nice to meet you Mrs Malfoy."

Hermione left and shut the door behind her. Narcissa turned to Draco with a stern look on her face. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"What-? Girl- no!" Draco narrowed his eyebrows. "We aren't together mother, we are…" he coughed. Draco had no idea what they were. It was true that he may have fallen in love with Hermione over the past couple of months but he had to marry Monique, that's where his loyalties truly lay. Until she died. He was heart-broken and depressed but Hermione helped him get through that. But he wasn't ready for a new relationship, he knew he wasn't. In the back of his head he felt worry though. Hermione wouldn't wait for Draco forever. But was she really for him? Would they really go good together? And if so, what about the Weasley's? And Potter? And her parents? Draco looked up at his mother. "We're just friends."

"Well, I'm glad to know that you have somebody to … distract you."

Draco suddenly got defensive. "She's helped me a lot, mother. More than you may think anyway." Draco didn't know whether he had the heart to tell his mother about the past few months. It _was _his mother's idea to set him up with Monique in the first place. He decided that if he was going to tell her it would be not for a while. Not until the subject of Monique was bearable.

"Oh really? And how so."

"Hermione's been coming here for weeks mother, helping me when you can't." which is always, he added silently in his mind.

"Well why did you not inform me of this?" Narcissa arched her eyebrow.

"Because, well," Draco shrugged. "Just because."

"Draco," she sat down on the spot that Hermione had just left. Narcissa touched her son's wrist. "Is there something you aren't telling me? Some important detail?"

He hesitated a moment. "No, nothing. Why would you suspect that?"

"No reason," she looked at him curiously. Since when did her own son lie to her? He'd never lied to her before, aside from the incident when he was sixteen. Should she be worried about it?

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." Draco got up abruptly then left the library, leaving his mother awfully confused.

**!**

Whilst unlocking the door to her apartment, Hermione pulled her cell phone out to check if she had any missed calls. Ever since Ginny had rung the other week she always turned her phone off when she went to Malfoy Mansion. Hermione shut the door with the back of her foot, pulled off her jacket then settled down in her small study room. As she sat down on her chair and grabbed a book she looked at the screen of her phone. There was a missed call from an unknown number. Instead of just dismissing it Hermione dialed the number and waited patiently.

"Hello?" said a small voice. "Who is this?"

"It's Hermione Granger, I was wondering-"

"-Oh yes! Miss Granger, I got a message from my manager saying that you needed to speak to me?"

"Not as much speak. More of .. uh .. confide in?"

"For what? Why would you want to-"

"-Look it's very difficult to explain this situation over phone. Would you mind meeting me tomorrow at the Corner Café just down the road from the studio at eleven?"

"Certainly, that would be great."

"Thank you very much. Bye." Hermione smiled and she hung up. She wasn't quite sure whether this was a good idea anymore. Who would take her seriously if she did change? And if they did, what questions would be asked? But first she had to worry about the fact of Cassie judging her if Hermione was going to tell her about Draco. All these thoughts were running through her head she jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

Hermione got up, fixing her skirt along the way, and answered it.

Her mother stood at the door. "Hermione, I'm glad you're home."

"Oh, hello mum."

"I hadn't seen you in a while and I was in the area so I thought I'd stop by."

"Mum, you live nearly an hour away. How could you be in the area?"

She left out a shaky breath. "May I come in? There's something I need to talk to you about."

Hermione didn't like her tone of voice. It sounded saddened, had she been crying? Hermione stepped out of the way to let her mother in. She then showed her to the couch and flicked the kettle on to make some tea. Five minutes later they were both seated in the lounge-room with cups of tea in their hands.

"Mum you don't sound alright. What happened?"

She placed her cup on a coaster that sat at the edge of the coffee table. "Not necessarily something that _has _happened." Her mother mumbled. "But something that _will_."

"What do you mean?" Hermione put her cup down also. Hermione's heart began to beat a million times faster as her mum burst into tears. She wrapped an arm around her.

"It's your grandmother," she sobbed. "I've just been informed that her chemotherapy hasn't been working."

This was a very sensitive time. Hermione wouldn't be able to control herself if she began crying in front of her mum, not when she was crying herself. "H-How long?"

She looked up with tears gleaming in her eyes. Her lower lip quivered as well. "Two weeks they told me."

"O-only?" her mother nodded in response. Hermione suddenly tightened her grip. "Oh mum."

Tears fell down her face, Hermione's eyes welled but she refused to cry, at least, not now. They stayed liked that for a long time. Hermione couldn't recall the last time it was her mother seeking her daughter's strength, usually it was the other way around. But it felt satisfying to be doing something that helped, even if it was refusing to cry as her mother mourned the loss that would soon be upon them.

**!**

She lay in bed that night in Godric's Hollow, shivering. Despite all the blankets the cold managed to creep in underneath them. Hermione had decided to stay with Harry and Ginny, she couldn't stand looking at the cracks of her mother's lips or the redness of her eyes. It was cowardice, of course, but with everything that had happened lately she couldn't help it. After her mother had left from delivering the news Hermione cancelled her meeting with Cassie immediately. Cassie had offered her sympathy but Hermione rejected it. The only person that could possibly _truly _understand what she was feeling would most likely be Harry. The funeral was being held in two days' time, it may seem rude but Hermione didn't know if she was going to attend or not. Her grandmother and she had been extremely close and this was going to tear her at the seams.

Hermione crawled out of the bed, wrapping a thin blanket around her as she went, and picked up the envelope that contained a letter with a shaking hand. She travelled outside to find Harry's owl, Saviour, perched on a branch in the tree. Hermione tied the letter to her leg and the owl flew off into the night sky. It was dark, but even after a few seconds Hermione could still see the white speck soaring through the air.

"Hermione?" a voice said. She turned on her heel to see Harry standing a few meters behind her.

"Oh, Harry."

"What are you doing out here this late?"

"I was sending a letter." She said quickly. "I hope you don't mind that I used, Saviour?"

"Of course I don't mind," he shook his head. "But I'd like to know why you're sending a letter this time of night."

She shrugged. "I was supposed to do it earlier, but it seems I forgot." Hermione said in the best convincing tone she could muster. Of course, this was a lie. She didn't forget, she was delaying. Procrastinating. Hermione didn't even know why she was sending this letter, but still, she sent it. "And I couldn't sleep."

Harry neared her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm here for you, Hermione. You know that, right?"

She nodded, trying not to cry. "Thanks, Harry."

"It's no problem." He rubbed her back gently. "You've always been like a sister to me, Hermione, I hate seeing you hurt."

"You too Harry." She muttered into his chest.

They pulled away after a few moments. Hermione's eyes glistened in the moonlight and she could see her reflection in Harry's glasses. "Er how about some hot chocolate?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"That would be nice." She nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out guys! I recently had an operation on my arm, I've been dealing with some stuff and I still haven't bought a new writing program for my laptop yet, so yeah. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out quicker. Anyway, on with the chapter! Please review for me guys, that might cheer me up I think. :-)**

Draco looked up as a white spotty owl flew through his window then landed on his desk, bearing a letter. Draco took the letter and undid then read it thoroughly.

_Draco,_

_I hope this gets to you in time._

_My grandmother died last night. I don't know what to do. I feel horrible and broken. I couldn't go home to my mother because it hurt so much._

_I'm currently staying at Harry & Ginny Potter's house in Godric's Hollow. I know I'm making a big deal out of this but I was close to my grandma._

_The funeral is on Friday. I don't think I'll be able to do it on my own._

_Can you come with me?_

_Hermione._

__He leaned back in his chair and sent a reply immediately. If this was what it was going to take to repay the favour, then so be it. Draco so badly wanted to thank Hermione properly. And if he didn't do this then he'd regret it deeply.

**!**

The few who attended gathered around a small grave by a church. Rain was pouring down hard, still soaking everyone to the core despite the black umbrellas above their heads.

For some unknown reason, Hermione was snuggled close to Draco, her head buried deep into his chest. Draco had an arm extended around her, holding her close. She could smell the mint cologne on him. It was one of the best smells in the world. Hermione looked to her left. She saw her own mother sobbing into her father's chest. Hermione couldn't take this anymore. She looked up at Draco.

"Draco, I can't do this anymore. I...I want to go home."

He looked at her intensely. Any other day he would have argued and attempted to persuade her. But he could hear the pain and misery in her voice. Draco nodded.

"Ok, lets go."

She clung onto him as they walked away from the funeral. Nobody tried to stop them.

Draco took Hermione's hand once they were alone and apparated.

The two arrived in Hermione's small apartment. She was glad that she had the sense to keep the heater on before she left. It was cozy and warm. Crookshanks jumped off the windowsill and ran to Hermione's feet. She picked him up in a bundle and carried him to the couch. Draco turned on the kettle then sat beside them just a few moments later. Hermione lay on his firm chest, petting Crookshanks. She had tears streaming down her face and every now and then, a sob would escape her lips. Draco tried his best to calm and reassure her that her grandmother was in a better place, but it was no use. In the end he just stroked her hair and held her.

A shudder erupted down Hermione's spine when Draco moved his hand and accidentally brushed her neck with his cold fingertips. A content sigh came out of her mouth. "Mhm,"

Draco blushed. He put his arms around her again but Hermione moved away. She turned - Crookshanks pouced off her lap - and faced him, her deep cinnamon brown eyes going into his terrifying grey. Draco searched her eyes only for a second before pushing his lips against hers.

The kiss started out slow, almost nervously. Hermione snaked her hands up and around his neck as her legs straddled his waist. Draco had his fingers pressed firmly into her sides, too afraid to do anything else. It had been so long, but the taste was familiar. The feel was familiar. And the love was familiar.

All of a sudden the kiss became more desperate and heated. Their tongues danced along with each other, fighting for dominance. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck whilst his hands traveled further up her small figure. Draco knew it was wrong to take advantage of a grieving woman, but they needed this both equally.

Draco flipped their positions so he lay on top of her. He smiled as Hermione giggled. Then they were kissing again. He smelt the apple in her hair. He felt the dampness of the rain on her. He tasted the honey on her lips. Everything was the same. But it wasn't. As he was about to suggest to take this to the bedroom they heard a loud crash. The kiss was broken immediately. Hermione looked at him wide eyed then got up. She followed where the sound came from to find the kettle in a pile of water on the kitchen floor, Crookshanks hissing at it.

A sigh of relief came over Hermione. She picked up the kettle and cleaned the mess away with a flick of her wand. She then faced Draco whom was scratching the back of his neck. "Uh...There's a few things I've got to do. I'll call back in later."

Hermione nodded.

But Draco never did come back.

Or the next day.

Or the next.

**!**

_The bright moonlight shone upon the girl who was curled up on the windowsill in her parent's house. The fire in the fireplace flickered dimly across the room. The older man lay asleep on the couch, snoring faintly. Hermione smiled at her father. He looked younger when he was asleep, much like Draco did sometimes. A blue blanket kept her warm. At her feet there was an old book that she had read plenty of times before. The thing she was interested in most was a few pieces of paper held tightly in her fragile hands. It was a letter from Draco. Him and Monique had gone to America for a few days to celebrate Monique's birthday. _

_Monique didn't know, but Draco had been sending Hermione letters throughout the entire time. She liked to keep her updated with what was going on in his life, even if they hadn't seen each other in a while. To keep their relationship a secret they had used 'J' and 'R' to represent their names; Juliet and Romeo. _

J,

Today, Monique and I went to visit her great-grandparents. They were quite lovely people but I found myself happening to shout for them to hear me. I received some bad news tonight though. Monique announced that she was going over to Spain to help her cousin with something - she was vague on the details - and would be staying for nearly a year.

I proposed on the spot.

Monique said that if I really loved her, and I was serious about marrying her, then I'd have to wait until she got back and we'd have to see if anything changed.

I'm sorry to break the news to you like this, but, heck, I really like you Juliet. I think you deserve to know. And Monique and I have been together since I was eighteen, it's been two years. I thought it was time.

Please write back.

R.

_Hermione remembered that day vividly. It was the day when she thought everything came crashing down. She had ran to her parents place and burst into tears. They begged to know what was happening but Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell them, she didn't want them to think that their own daughter was scum. It had nearly been an entire year since Draco had sent that letter. Draco and Monique were scheduled to be married in a month and a half. Hermione thought that when she received this letter that she'd have to stop seeing Draco. But she didn't._

_But now they were getting married._

_She'd have no choice but to stop now. _

_She hated this._

_Her father snored loudly, snapping her back into reality. It was storming outside but it was nice and warm in the house. Hermione folded up the rest of the letters and held them close to her heart._

**!**

Two weeks passed since the funeral. Hermione hadn't heard from Draco since that day. But she could remember perfectly how the kiss felt. And how it made her feel on the inside. All she wanted was that feeling again, but she'd never get it. Hermione didn't even know how it happened, or why it happened. There was a list of options she had chosen:

It was the weather.

It was the grief.

It was the way she curled into his body.

It was how he smelt.

It was the feel of his fingers on her bare skin.

It was the craving of another.

But Hermione had no explanation or scapegoat when Draco burst into the door of her apartment, and said, "I have a son."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I haven't updated in over a month! Ah! So sorry! I only just got a new word document about a week ago and have been so busy the past few weeks with family affairs that I had literally no time for writing. But here's the next chapter, and I know that a lot of you are suffering from mixed emotions right now but I promise things do lighten up between Draco and Hermione. Please review!**

"You- you have a son?!" Hermione dropped her jaw.

Draco nodded feebly then closed the apartment door. He walked to her. "Monique's mother sent me an owl and it got lost in the post, I only got the letter a few minutes ago." He looked at her, expecting her to say something comforting but Hermione just frowned. "What is it?"  
Draco tilted her chin up with his forefinger and thumb but Hermione swatted it away.

"I'm sick of it." She announced quietly

"Sick of what?" Draco looked at her confused.

"You- this! Whatever the heck this is!" Hermione suddenly yelled. "I've been in love with you for over a year now Draco! I gave you my heart, I gave you everything! And in return you give me your problems!" Her face was flushed and she was scowling. Hermione wouldn't cry, she had to be strong. "I thought you cared about me, but turns out, you're just a stuck-up, selfish prick who can't handle himself! Monique died practically a month ago! You couldn't have fucking loved her too much if you were sleeping with me!"

"What are you saying, Granger? That I wanted this to happen? That I wanted to find out that I had a son?!"

"No, I'm saying that I'm done with you! I'm not a piece of crap on the side of the road, and I never will be! I deserve to be treated better than you! Now _out!_" Hermione ordered, pointing at the door.

Draco was breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring. "You don't know what you're saying-"

"-Get the fuck out Draco or I'll _make _you." She threatened darkly.

He looked her up and down, unable to process what she had just said. To make things worse, it was all true. Draco had treated her like crap, he had made her second best, unable to keep up with Monique. Hermione had truly given him everything he ever wanted and yet he managed to screw it all up. Draco nodded stiffly, turned and walked out, slamming the door, leaving Hermione looking down sadly at Crookshanks who had jumped in through the window.

**!**

"Ginny?" Hermione looked up. She was sitting in the Sitting Room of the Burrow, her legs crossed on the couch and a notebook in her hands.

Ginny, who sat on the other couch, looked at her, her eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"Do you think I'm too nice?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Ginny looked at Hermione strangely, her head tilted to the side. "Uhm, Hermione are you feeling OK?"

"What? Yes, of course, it was just a thought that popped into my mind.." She trailed off.

"And you're quite positive that this is theatrically?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded as a reply. "Uh, OK, I think that you're friendly and can get along with anyone really, but I do not think that you're too nice. I mean, look at Malfoy. When he got on your bad side you punched him, you truly gave him what he deserved."

Ginny raised her eyebrow at Hermione's expression of the subject of Malfoy. "Do you see much of him at work? I mean, I know that you don't go to the Ministry as much now, but do you? Do you need me to hex him?"

Hermione chuckled but shook her head. "No thanks, I think I can deal with him."

"So he _has _been causing issues?" Ginny stated curiously.

"No. He hasn't. But if he does I can handle him." Hermione said rather flatly.

"Uhh, right." Ginny rolled her eyes as she looked away, annoyed that Hermione wouldn't tell her what was going on. "I've got Quidditch practice in half an hour, I have to get ready. Will you be here for dinner?"

"Not quite sure. See you later tonight if I am." Hermione replied, glad she could get Ginny off her case. Ginny was really stubborn when she wanted to be. But Ginny didn't know how badly that this would ruin Hermione if she told her.  
Ginny nodded as she got off from the couch and disappeared up the stairs.

**!**

**_"_**So Draco, will I be hearing from the lovely Hermione Granger soon?" Narcissa Malfoy said suddenly to her son as she placed a few plates on the table.

Draco looked up alert. "Um, no."

Narcissa scowled at her son but continue to place the plates for lunch. "Oh, and why is that? She's a nice girl."

"We aren't friends anymore, Mother, I don't want to talk about it." Draco told her bluntly.

"Why?" Narcissa put her hands down on the table, leaning on it and looking at him. Draco shuddered, his mother's glare liquefied his kidneys.

"It's a long story, Mother, you wouldn't like it and I'm not willing to tell. So just drop it. OK?"

She sighed, putting her hands up in surrender. "Fine, I'll drop it, but I will _not _drop the subject of your _son_!"

"Do we have to talk about it? My day has already been-"

"- I do not care what your day has been like, Draco," Narcissa snapped. "I care about the health of my grandson. You need to man up, take on what is your responsibility."

"I've not even met the boy!" Draco countered. He sat down in his usual seat, reaching for the newspaper but Narcissa bet him to it.

"Ah, no! No reading until we've discussed this issue!" She snatched the paper away, placing it carefully beside her own plate. "He is your son and you better well start acting like his father or else."

Draco sighed. "Fine, I'll arrange a meeting with him and Monique's mother tomorrow." Draco agreed reluctantly. "Do you have a picture at least?"

"I do, actually," Narcissa smiled, glad that Draco was showing some interest. She pulled a small photograph out of her purse then gave it to him slowly. "Isn't he just beautiful?"

Draco looked at the picture skeptically, his head tilting sideways and his jaw ajar slightly. The boy only looked a month or two old, he had freckles, hazel eyes and brown hair. In summary, he looked nothing like Draco did, nor did he look like Monique aside from her freckles. "Mother he looks…not like me."

"Well," Narcissa took the picture from him, tucking it away. "Sometimes two parent's genes create new ones, not necessarily having the same ones."

Draco watched his own mother begin to eat the food that the house elf had placed during their conversation. Just minutes ago she was begging Draco to talk about his son, now she was ignoring the subject. Was there something she wasn't telling him? He was curious, and something in her facial expressions and actions told him that something was up. He leaned back in his chair, suddenly not hungry, and Draco bit his lip. "Hmm,"

"What was that darling?" Narcissa asked as she looked up from her salad.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I have some reports that are due tomorrow morning, I'll see you later tonight if you're awake." Draco stood, kissed his mother on the head, and then stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder. "Ministry of Magic!" he cried and disappeared in a ball of flames.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ahh, next chapter! Yes! Don't have much to say, so yeah, please review if you can! :)**

"Right," Ginny Weasley slammed her palms onto the black, polished desk in the middle of the room that Draco was sitting at. "Spill."

Draco barely blinked. He placed his quill in the bottle of ink, slowly looked up and leaned back against his chair. "Miss Weasel, what on earth do I owe the horrible pleasure?"

"Shut your face, Malfoy," Ginny growled. "Now tell me what the deal is between you and Hermione."

"You just told me to shut my face," Draco stated with a sigh of boredom. "I'm not going to tell you anything, 1) because you're rude and 2) because there's nothing to do. I do not associate with Granger, I don't understand why you'd assume that in the first place."

Ginny scoffed. "I am not rude, I'm here on behalf of my best friend's safety." She told him. "And I assume this because just a few weeks ago I call Hermione and just before she hangs up, she says your name."

"You misheard."

"_And _just a few minutes ago I had a chat with Hermione. Do you know what happened when I brought up the subject of you? She put on a fake face and told me that she could handle you by herself. Wouldn't you be concerned too about this?"

"I'm more concerned about the fact that you brought up myself in a casual conversation with a woman whom I avoid on all terms possible." Draco said, bored.

"See? You're trying to just avoid this topic! That's how guilty you are!" Ginny scowled at him. "You're a piece of shit, you know that Malfoy?"

He leaned forward so that his forearms were against the desk as well. "Watch your tongue, Weasley."

"No," She stepped back. "I'm watching _you_, Draco. And if I see you messing with her you'll be dead in a matter of seconds."

**!**

The Montgomery family had always been rich, there was no doubt about that. Everything about the family was luscious and pure and elegant. They cared for many things, but the top two priorities for the Montgomery family was reputation and money. Both something that had always been quite high.  
Until recently. It began about the time that Monique Montgomery had visited Spain. A few businesses had shut down due to budget cuts and a lot of the family members were sacked. They were starting to lose money from all the money certain members had been spending and this was not helping. Nearly half the family didn't technically have an occupation, and a quarter of it had just been fired, then half of the rest did not even live in Britain.  
Daria Montgomery was a forty seven year old, mother of four, widow. Her children – Christian, Edith, Monique and Edmund – each had at least one child which made Daria happy, at least the family would be continued.

Montgomery Abbey was a large mansion in the country of Britain. With the large green hedges securing the perimeter of the property, it was almost impossible to look through unless you come up to the big black gate at the front of the place. It was rich, posh, and old. The best combination for a manor. Toward the back of the house was a beautiful scenery of the gardens and a nice spot for outside tea. The inside of the house included eight rooms, a large kitchen/dining room, one big lounge room with a rumpus room towards the back of the house and six bathrooms.

Daria didn't know why but she had always felt she should impress the Malfoy family. Her great grandfather was very close friends to that family, and now the only way that she thought was possible to keep the families reunited was to show off, proving that the Montgomery's was as good as them. She had made all the servants make the house spick and span and double-checked that everything was in place. It was only Draco visiting but still, he _was _the father of Monique's son. Well... they could discuss logistics later.

The doorbell rung and Daria opened it with a wide smile. "Draco!" Daria said in a fake, happy voice. "Welcome home."

"Thank you Daria." Draco kissed her on the cheek as he walked in. "How are you?"

Daria sighed heavily, closing the door. "Well there's been a lot of ruckus the past few months…"

"I understand." And the truth was, he did, his fiancé was fucking dead.

"Hm…" Daria looked away, holding her hands gently and trying to hide her sad face.

"Hey, it's alright, look at me," Draco took the woman's cold, slender hands. Daria looked up. "Monique wouldn't have wanted this. She wouldn't have wanted for all of us to grieve. Well, maybe a little, but, you know. We need to move on." It pained him saying this but even Draco knew it was true. Maybe that had to do with the fact that he was in love with Hermione. Maybe. He didn't even know anymore. As far as he was concerned, Hermione wanted no more interactions with him and he wasn't sure how to process that.

She nodded slowly, pulling her hands away too. "Thank you Draco. I don't know why or how – I don't want this to sound insensitive – but, you've changed. You seem to show that you care a lot more, and don't take things for granted."

"Thanks…I guess." Draco couldn't help but think that Hermione had been rubbing off on him and vice versa. Not quite sure that's a good thing. "Tea? When do I get to meet my son?"

Daria's face lit up and she nodded. "Right after our lunch. He's down for his nap right night."

"So, Sterling Charles Malfoy," Draco cradled the young, stirring form in his arms as carefully as he ever had. This boy was truly beautiful. His brown hair in the sunlight lit up his entire face, putting a soft look to him. His freckles covered his entire face and Draco grinned, looking deep into his hazel eyes. "You are rather beautiful aren't you?"

Sterling gurgled a little as he played with his small, chubby fingers. Draco felt Daria's gaze upon them both and he tried to put on the best fatherly look that he could. But how could he? How could Draco act like he loved the boy when he barely even knew him? Never see him be born? And even worse, when Draco tried to feel something, anything, he felt nothing but a baby cooing in his arms.

"Daria, I'm sorry," Draco placed Sterling carefully back into his grandmother's arms. "But I need to go. I have… I'm just- I'll call back in a few days."

Daria barely had any time to call out in confusion when Draco ran off and disapparated from the corner.

**!**

_His hand slipped up her tanned thigh, gently caressing it with his callous fingers. He elicited a quiet moan from Monique and the young woman tilted her head back, jaw suspended. Damon knew exactly how to make her feel good and was going to succeed in doing that. _

_Monique's thoughts were being intercepted. She kept seeing flashes of the familiar blonde in her mind but she couldn't resist erasing him from her mind – even if only for a night._

"_Oh, Damon." The woman gasped louder as Damon grazed his fingers over her knickers. Monique wanted that material off, and fast, but she knew Damon would drag this out, which reminded her of Draco. He had low tolerance for patience but when it came to the bedroom… well._

_Damon's lips were moving up the skin on her stomach faster paced and she squirmed uncomfortably. He tortured her. And despite she knew that the wait was antagonizing, she'd just come back for more and more._

_Then the magic was happening. Her desire for Damon grew and grew. It was like she was the fire and he was the fuel. She fed off him, growing stronger every second. Somehow this was a feeling that Monique could never emit from Draco and it frustrated her. Damon was able to give her everything that Draco couldn't._

_She needed to come to Spain more often. Her brother – or Draco - didn't need to know she was visiting, she could keep it on the d-low._

_This was a plan she was definitely going to keep._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I had a bit of trouble coming up with inspiration for this story. I'm trying to show the emotions for each character but I'm finding it rather difficult lately. Anyways, please review guys!**

"Ah, Draco, I didn't expect you to be home so early," Narcissa had told him as the blonde strode through the door. "How did it go?"

Draco was hanging up his jacket on a hook then starting to undo his tie. He threw it down on the ground in frustration. "That is not my fucking kid."

She looked up, her hands still holding onto a thick piece of material. Narcissa narrowed her brows and scowled at her son suddenly. Draco knew that look: his mother was about to snap. "How dare you say that Draco?! He _is _your kid, whether you like it or not! Monique is dead and _you _are Sterling's father! Don't you dare go ahead and suddenly become a coward!"

Draco scoffed, "_Me? _You're calling _me _the coward?! You filthy hypocrite - !"

"Do not speak to your own mother like that!" Narcissa stood now and both their voices had been raised. "It was not my fault that your father made stupid decisions!"

"And as his wife you should have STOPPED HIM!" Draco growled back. He swore and shook his head. "Whatever. I'm leaving."

Narcissa called out to him as Draco went toward the fire place. "Get back here! DRACO!"

But it was too late. The man had already flooed in the fire place, and she had no clue where.

**!**

Teddy Lupin, a wizard of only four years, was happy to have Hermione Granger as his aunt. He very much loved Hermione as well as spending time with her. Sometimes they watched movies, other times he painted her nails or they went out for ice-cream. Aunt Hermione didn't know that Teddy was coming to visit but he wanted to keep it a surprise, and so did Harry.

"Come on, Uncle Harry!" Teddy said as he ran along the hallway toward Hermione's apartment.

Harry rolled his eyes and kept at his own pace down the corridor. "I'm not as young as you, Ted, anymore." Harry told him.

Harry watched as the boy knocked on the door excitedly. He finally caught up as the door opened and Hermione was in view. Harry noted that she looked tired and maybe this wasn't the best of times to visit, but she put on a face and he thought maybe she needed to be distracted.

"Harry! Teddy! What a lovely surprise!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Aunt Mione!" Teddy jumped up into her arms and Hermione caught him.

"Come in, come in," Hermione said to Harry as she stepped out of the way.

"Oh no, I have some reports to fill out and things with the Ministry. I was wondering whether you'd look after Teddy for the rest of the day?" Harry asked as sweetly as he could. "Just until five o'clock."

"Uh.." Hermione looked down at Teddy, whom was pouting. She was supposed to be going to an afternoon writing class, but she guessed that Teddy Lupin would be a big enough distraction for her. Besides, Hermione rather enjoyed Teddy's company. "Sure."

"Thanks so much Hermione." Harry kissed her on the cheek, ruffled up Teddy's hair and nodded before quickly jogging down the hall.

"Where's Crookshanks?" Teddy asked upon entering her apartment and snuggling onto the couch comfortably.

"Going for a walk I assume." Hermione smiled sweetly at the boy. She flicked her wand in the direction of the cupboard, conjuring up some bread, a knife and butter. She spread it at the table, watching him. "Would you like some bread Teddy?"

He looked up and nodded. Teddy sprung off the couch and was on a seat at the table within a second. "Thanks aunt Mione."

Hermione spread a piece for herself and took a bite, enjoying the flavor. She found herself thinking about Draco. The way he felt, his smell, his taste. Hermione shuddered, remembering the way he made her feel. He was the only one who knew how to make her feel good, Hermione wouldn't deny it, but the more good she felt, the worse it got.

She looked at Teddy as he gazed out the window, his smile turning into a small frown.

"What's wrong? Doesn't it taste nice?" Hermione said curiously.

Teddy shook his head, his eyes meeting hers. "It tastes brilliant, as usual, but it's raining aunt Mione!"

Hermione glanced out the nearest window and nodded. He was right. It was pouring down with rain, and in the distance she could tell a storm was forming. She didn't know why, but Hermione liked storms. Especially when she was reading. Sitting in her little corner by the window, snuggled with a blanket, toasty warm from the heater and listening to the drops of water hitting the glass. It made her feel peaceful and relaxed.

"It is too. But do you know what that means Ted?"

His face lit up with curiosity. "Oh, what what what?"

"We're going to build a fort!"

* * *

Was this what Draco would be doing in a few years' time? Making a fort in his house made out of blankets with Sterling? Telling his son stories about the Wizarding War? About his time at Hogwarts? As strange as it was, she could imagine it happening. She could feel herself being there. Helping him with the details he left out of a story, cuddling up to Sterling and watching his face etched in awe.

Hermione was showing Teddy some pictures from her photo album – most were from her school days and a little afterwards. He pointed at people sometimes, asking who they were, or where it was taken, or when it was. He was as curious as she was sometimes. She flipped the next page of the album and a small Polaroid slipped from its holder.  
Hermione picked it up and frowned immediately. It was one of the only pictures she had of her and Draco. He had his arm around her waist, her arm around his shoulder and Draco's lips were at her cheek. She felt her eyes well but Hermione didn't look away.

She was glad Teddy had fallen asleep beside her, curled against the pillows. At least she didn't have to endure his never ending questions on who Draco was. Hermione looked through the album frantically, trying to find the other photographs. A few months ago Draco and herself had used one of those photo booths and printed out all of them. Hermione wasn't sure if she had kept them and begged she hadn't tossed them out.

Her fingers brushed over the Polaroid and a tear slid down her cheek. Hermione sniffled, "I miss you."

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of a ratting on the door. She glanced to her right, Teddy was still fast asleep in the blankets that had cascaded down from its original form.

"Coming!" Hermione called out, fixing herself and her hair a little, and walked to the door. She opened it up to see Harry. "Oh, Harry, back so soon?"

"It's past four Hermione." He glanced at his watch. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Fine, just a little tired. Teddy and I fell asleep." Hermione said in between some yawns. "Let me just go and get his jacket. I found it earlier, Teddy left it here the last time he stayed."

"Oh, thanks." Harry walked in and closed the door as Hermione went into her bedroom.

Harry glanced about the lounge-room with a chuckle. It was a total mess. He'd make sure that he'd offer to help clean up, and just as he thought that he opened the blinds. A little noise echoed from the mess in the middle of the room. Harry looked where the sound came from and smirked.

He crouched beside the half-sleeping toddler, moving his lips to Teddy's ear. "Teddy." Harry said in a sing-song voice. Teddy flopped his hand about. "Ungh, nooooo."

Harry laughed. He shook Teddy's shoulder a little. "Come on, Ted, we need to get you back home. You can sleep in the car if you like."

"Mmm." Teddy nodded and sat up but his eyes were still closed.

"Good little man."

Hermione returned from her room once Harry had Teddy in his arms, standing in the doorway.

"Sorry I took so long, Harry, I couldn't find it." Hermione handed the jacket to Harry. "Turns out it was underneath my pile of parchment."

He smirked and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for taking care of Teddy, don't know what I'd do without you, Hermione."

She blushed slightly, grinning. "It's OK Harry. I love Teddy to pieces."

"Bye!" Harry waved her off.

**!**

"Uncle Harry?" Harry heard a quiet murmur coming from the back seat. He glanced back to look at Teddy for a moment.

"Yeah, Ted?"

"Who's this man aunt Mione is with?"

Harry narrowed his eyebrows at the tired boy. He went to question Teddy but Teddy handed over a small Polaroid. It was the picture of Hermione and Draco in the photo booth. "What?"


End file.
